What Happens in Vegas is Permanent!
by alitablake
Summary: CRACK FIC -It's a lesson that almost everyone needs to learn. How they learn it is up to the person - either by self experience or watching their friends, but everyone needs to learn the joy and consequences of partying too much and trying to figure out what happened the morning after. Lemons and Limes and FLUFF!


**A/N: I do Not Own Skip Beat!**

**Hello my fellow fans. This story has been in my head for a long time and I kept over thinking it, when in reality, it was a Crack fic waiting to be written and not to be so serious. So here it is. My stereotypical Las Vegas Vacation Skip Beat Style! haha. This is a fluffy fic with OOC tenancies. One character may seem Extremely OOC, but I actually had a lot of fun writing him like this, and I always convince myself that it could be true. I'll let you decide. **

**There were a few key things I wanted to write in this story and I was able to hit every one of them. They will be on the notes at the end if you are curious. **

**Thank you Cassie for your help. : )**

**Either way, enjoy your time with my daydream. Love, AB.**

* * *

The first thing that Kyoko noticed was how completely warm she was. Her body felt heavy and she knew that she was seconds away from waking up completely. As always, whenever anyone tries to fight it and go back to that deep sleep their mind wakes up even more and everything is ruined.

It was in that moment of recognition, that the second thing she noticed was the MASSIVE HEADACHE that now took over every single sense she had left. She groaned and twisted in the bed. Her mouth was dry and it took effort to unstick her tongue from the roof of her mouth. She opened her lips to assist the cause and found her mouth tasted dirty and she desperately wanted to brush her teeth. Now on her back, she tried to open her eyes and the soft morning sunlight that barely peeked from the horizon and through the window speared through her retinas as if a piece of glass was shoved through her eye and straight into her brain.

She whimpered and ducked under the covers. She was so overwhelmed by the pain in her head, the heavy unwilling weight of her body and the overall discomfort of waking up in what should have been a good night's sleep that she didn't notice the body next to her until a large bed warm arm slipped around her naked stomach with the body attached to it slipping to its side to snuggle closer to her.

Kyoko was more awake now as she blinked in the darkness underneath the covers. Willing her eyes to work, forcing her brain to think past the hammering headache behind her eyes. She was able to focus on the arm - a long arm with a strong forearm. Definitely Male. She shivered at the hand that was holding the side of her body, it was languidly holding her beneath her armpit just beside her bare breast.

_BARE BREAST!_

_I'M NAKED!_

_WHY AM I NAKED?!_

_WITH A MAN!?_

Adrenaline shot through her body, and she could feel that she was 100% naked. No panties, no bra, not a single little stitch of clothing stood between her and this man.

Kyoko jerked straight up, only slightly swaying from the SCREAMING PAIN that seared her head and without giving a damn about the person in the bed, she scrambled out of it taking all of the covers with her so she could cover herself up. In her effort to run, she stumbled ungracefully to the floor at the foot of the bed and heard not one but two groans behind her as she jerked all of the available sheets away from the sleeping occupants and onto a large pile of fluff all around her. Dizzy but in a panic, she floundered about trying to get her feet underneath her but once she finally did, she wasn't so sure that she was going to be up for much longer.

Instantly she recognized the TWO men she woke up with.

The first was a relief though it still raised her blood pressure. Hizuri Kuon was slowly waking up responding from her rude awakening. He was groaning with his arm around his face hiding his eyes from the light. He was the one that was cuddling up next to her. She also noticed that he was still wearing his underwear – black boxer briefs.

It was the second person in the bed with her that made her want to faint. Yashiro Yukihito was still snoring soundly on the other side of the obnoxiously large bed they were sharing last night. He was blissfully unaware or uncaring to the jostling of the bed caused by the young woman, and much to her dismay, he was completely NAKED! Thankfully, he was sleeping on his stomach so the room was only blessed with the sight of his unexpectedly nice ass.

Unable to understand or control her feelings after finding herself in this particular situation, Kyoko did the only thing she could think of to deal with it.

She screamed, **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

Kuon instantly woke up from the scream causing him to jerk up, spin out of bed, momentarily losing his balance, and then standing up looking for the source and cause of the scream.

Yukihito woke up as well, much less elegantly. As he jerked up, he swooned from the pain in his head and promptly fell out of the bed as he tried to do any kind movement at all.

Kuon looked around the room despite the pain in his head trying to figure out the commotion. He heard mumbling from the foot of the bed and investigated the source.

"Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God," Kyoko sobbed, repeating it over and over again as she hid in the large pile of blankets rocking back and forth. If it wasn't for her rambling and the small tuft of hair that peeked between the sheets, Kuon wouldn't have found her.

"Kyo-," He coughed. His mouth felt he had eaten cotton and everything that was needed to speak did not like being used. He licked his lips and did his best to clear the dryness without the much-desired glass of water, so he could speak to the bundle who he believed screamed.

"Kyoko," his voice was thick but it worked as she instantly stopped talking and the bundle stopped moving.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern as he was forced to lean down on the corner of the bed because of his pounding headache. He twisted to sit down at the end of the bed closest to Kyoko and then noticed that his left wrist had a large bandage around it.

Kyoko answered him, which brought his attention back to her away from his wrist, but he did not understand her. That or his head simply couldn't recognize words yet. Oh, this hangover was bad. All he wanted to do was drink a tub of water at this moment.

"Kyoko, I can't…" he struggled to speak, and it was difficult to understand her. He scooted over to try and unbury the girl. "Come out. What's wrong?" He managed to uncover her face and was pulling the sheets away from her when she screamed out.

"STOP! I'M NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!"

"UGH! SHHHHHHHH….." Kuon hushed her as he instinctively pressed his hands over his ears. Silence followed as everyone tried to ease the pressure of pain she caused.

"Okay," he whispered softly and leaned in so he could be heard and so that he wouldn't have to talk so loudly. "Why aren't you wearing clothes?" He asked the stupid question because really, he had no idea and his mind refused to think right now. He blinked again and noticed he too wasn't wearing much. His mind did remember something and he voiced it out loud, "Did we wake up together?"

Kyoko started her mantra again, "Oh My God. Oh My God." Then proceeded to duck back into the covers.

Yukihito finally came up and dragged himself up to pop his disheveled head over the edge of the bed. His hands clawed up the sheets trying their mightiest to get himself up from his apparent hangover too.

"Oh God. Kill me now," he groaned as he only got as far as to reveal his chest and them plopped his head back down on the bed with his arms raised around his head.

Kuon wanted to understand. He wanted to put the pieces together but there was no way in hell that was going to happen until he went to the bathroom to relieved himself and got himself some water. The moment he stood up to do so, another door in the hotel suite opened loudly as it swung out and hit the wall with a thump. Their bedroom door was wide open thus allowing Kyoko and Kuon to look across the suite and to the now open door.

Kanae was there looking angry as all Hell as she started throwing something out of what was supposed to be Kyoko and her shared bedroom. From what they could tell it was clothing? She was wearing the complimentary hotel robe and something was dangling on her wrist. Once done, she disappeared back into her room.

"GET OUT!" She hissed loud enough for them to hear and they heard another voice from within the room.

"Kanae, wait!" Ishibashi Hikaru appeared at the door with Kanae shoving him out of the room. Kyoko shoved her face into her protective blankets as another naked man trying to catch his balance with Kanae continuously pushing him out of the room.

"At least let me unlock the other cu…ffuck…" He cursed as Kanae closed the door between them and noticed Kuon and Kyoko had seen the whole thing. He smiled at them nervously while fingering some tiny item in his hand.

"Morning," he greeted and then he finally realized that he was in a state of undress and quickly picked up an article of clothing from the floor to cover himself up with.

"Um, excuse me," he stammered and reached for the doorknob behind him. Oddly enough Kanae didn't lock the door and he slipped back inside.

Kyoko cried, "Now I've seen two men naked!"

Kuon looked back at her confused and looked down at himself. _I'm not naked. _Then he took a large step towards Kyoko and Yashiro and leaning far enough forward to see that his manager too was lacking clothing. _Am I the only one who didn't get naked last night?!_

"I'm going to lock myself into the bathroom and wither away," Kyoko grumbled as she started to lift herself up.

"Wait! Me first," Kuon commanded and beat her to their adjoining bathroom. He recognized that they were in a massive suite and he also remembered that they were in Las Vegas, Nevada. As he stood in front of the toilet, emptying his bladder, he remembered that they came here for Kyoko. Her Birthday. Her 21st Birthday party. Right. His parents wanted to see them and celebrate so they set everything up, inviting every one of Kyoko's friends who wanted to come and…

"And what…" His mind struggled to remember anything other than the dinner they had last night.

Once finished, he wanted to take a shower, but there was a knock at the door.

"Kuon, are you done? I need to go," Kyoko whined and he quickly washed his hands and his face as a weak substitute. The moment he opened the door, Kyoko darted inside and shoved him out, slamming the door behind him and making his head drum in pain.

"Aspirin," he grumbled and walked over to the phone by the bed. When he arrived, Yukihito was asleep again with his arms and head on the bed and the rest of him on the floor – still naked.

"YUKI!" Kuon shouted jerking the older man awake.

"Huh? What? What?!" He asked as he looked blindly around. The fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses and he probably shared the same headache Kuon did probably didn't help things.

"Get dressed," Kuon ordered and sat down to make a call.

"Dressed?" Yukihito mumbled and leaned back till his bare butt hit the floor. He looked down at himself and instantly flushed. He looked up and instinctively reached out to the nightstand beside him for his glasses. Once on, he gasped.

"KUON! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BEDROOM WITH ME NAKED?!" He demanded.

Kuon turned around towards him and angrily whispered, "Don't yell!" Then he turned back to the person on the phone and spoke in perfect English, "Yes, I'd like to purchase the largest bottle of the strongest painkiller you have. Yeah. The Presidential Suite. Yes. Hizuri. No. Not yet. Maybe later. Okay. Thank you." Then he hung up. Once done, he proceeded to lay down on the bed.

"Where are my pants!?" Yukihito asked rhetorically. "Ah," he sounded as he found them and then grumbled, "Those are yours." Kuon felt something fall on top of him. Not wanting to get up, Kuon shifted the cloth over his underwear haphazardly. He really didn't care about his state of undress, especially since he was the most dressed in the whole suite this entire time. Which begged the question….

Kuon forced himself up into a seated position and looked at his manager who had managed to find his underwear – blue boxers with little yellow ducks on them. "You were naked in bed with Kyoko and me this morning. How did that happen?"

"I WAS WHAT?!" Yukihito exclaimed his face flushed a deep embarrassed and angry red.

"You were sleeping naked in the same bed as Kyoko and myself," he clarified with a scary neutral voice. "My question to you was why?"

Flabbergasted Yukihito sputtered to reply, "I don't know! You think if I was aware enough to answer that question, I would have been able to NOT get in bed with you two?!"

Kuon sighed. "Hence the problem, no one knows what happened after a certain point last night and Kyoko was naked and you were there and…"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT STATEMENT," Yukihito replied with his own demon demeanor. "As if I would ever do anything remotely like that with Kyoko-chan. She is like a baby sister to me. Even drunk I wouldn't touch her like that."

Kuon hung his head. "I know. I'm sorry. I simply…"

"Yes, yes. You are a jealous man. I know," he said dismissively making Kuon frown. "Drunk or sober, no one would be able to get within 10 meters of her without facing your wrath. In fact, if you truly thought I touched her last night, I don't think you would be this rational or calm. Deep down you know nothing happened."

Kuon rubbed his face with a long sigh and nodded. "Fine, but that really doesn't explain how you ended up _naked_ in our bed."

Yukihito blushed. "Well, um I get overheated when I drink, so presumably I undressed when I went to sleep. Not unusual when one lives alone. Though I don't normally let myself drink to that degree. In fact, the last time was in college, and I learned my lesson after waking up with my… never mind." He shook his head to forget whatever that memory was. "Obviously, things got out of hand last night and I fell into the first bed I found. The only question is how or why did I end up here? I'm guessing Kuu took me here instead of my room. I remember going to a show with your parents. Gambling and then… Kyoko was screaming."

Kuon snorted. "You know that they keep giving you drinks so long as you gamble right? All so that you will keep losing money?"

Yukihito paled. "I should probably check my bank account then."

With Yukihito tapping on his phone, Hikaru finally came out of the room still looking timid but fully dressed. "Hey um, I wanted to apologize about that. I really don't know what happened, but um, I'm going back to my hotel room to shower and change. Kanae is hiding in the bathroom, when she comes out, tell her that I'll be back okay. Don't let her leave or anything."

"I'll tell her, but I can't stop her from leaving if she wants to go," Kuon told him.

"Okay, then I'll be quick. I'll be back. Just tell her that I'll be back," he repeated and practically ran out of the room. They heard the door open and closed and both men looked at each other once left alone.

"What was that about?" Yukihito asked confused.

Kuon took a breath and sighed. "Honestly, I don't know and don't really care."

"Okay then. From what I can tell, I came out ahead a little bit." He smiled and shut down his phone. "Who is in the bathroom?" He asked as he finally found his clothes from the night before.

"Kyoko. If you need to go, the half bathroom is your best shot," Kuon replied and heard a knock at the door. "And there is our savior with medication." He got up and quickly slipped on his slacks as he walked to the door. An older gentleman at the door offered him a bottle of extra strength meds and Kuon signed the little slip.

He went to the kitchenette and got a tall glass of water to take a few pills. He quickly took both pills then proceeded to gulp down the tall glass of water. As the water finished making his way to his empty stomach, he refilled the glass and fished out two more pills.

He saw Yukihito, now mostly dressed, head to the last toilet in the suite. "I'll leave the aspirin here," he told him and Yuki gave him a thumbs up before disappearing behind the door.

Casually walking back into his bedroom, he knocked at the closed door that Kyoko was hiding behind. She cracked open the door to peek out at him and he offered her the glass and his loosely closed fist. He saw the relief in her eyes and she carefully opened the door wider so he could hand her the items. He smiled as he watched her do the exact same thing he did and but took a breath halfway through the glass.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" She asked nervously and he regretfully shook his head no. She bit her lower lip slightly as she thought about something and then he could see her come to a decision.

"I think I should show you something," she told him in all seriousness making him instantly worry. She took a step back and started to open the door for him to enter. He stepped through and closed the door behind him.

"Oh God, this is so embarrassing, but I don't remember anything that happened last night. Like I remember having dinner with everyone and then we went dancing and drinking. I remember the music and I remember gambling a little bit. More drinking. And we walked around with everyone. But um. The thing is…" She hesitated while standing in the middle of the room.

"Why don't you sit down," Kuon offered the small stool available at the vanity. Yes, the suite had a massive vanity for make-up and such for the guest in the bathroom.

"I rather not, and it's easier to show you while standing up."

Kuon frowned not understanding but waited as Kyoko started to shuffle around in her blankets; however, she was struggling to keep her body hidden and to uncover whatever she wanted to show him.

Humorously Kuon asked, "Do you want me to turn around?"

Kyoko flushed. "This is going to be so stupid, but yes please."

He did so and could hear the ruffle of the blankets behind him. After several heartbeats later Kyoko announced that she was ready. He turned around to find her still wrapped up with a single sheet now and worn around her almost like a toga.

"Okay, so um, before I show you this, do you um remember anything. Like um…." Her face flushed bright red and he could see the color of it reach down to her shoulders. She pointed to the bedroom door and mumbled, "…what we did in bed?"

Kuon threw his head up and cursed. "No. No, I don't. Kyoko if your... If we did anything last night, you know that I love you, and even though that wasn't how I planned to do things for your first time…"

"Okay wait!" she interrupted with tears in her eyes. "But there should be like…" she hesitated, "evidence, right? I mean," she started to cry and her voice cracked, "I'd know if we did that right? It would feel different or something?"

Kuon instantly stepped up and hugged her. "Yes. You should feel sore or you might have bled," he explained and she nodded. "Did you?" he asked in a state of panic when she didn't answer.

"No!" she quickly confirmed. "No blood, no anything, but for me to wake up like what with you. I thought…."

Kuon sighed. "Right. I don't think we did anything like that. If you aren't sore or don't feel any differently there, and there is no blood, then we should be safe."

"Yeah. Okay," she conceded with a shaky nod and settled deeper into his arms. Silence filled the room as they both struggled to remember. "Kuon." She called out to him and he hummed in reply as he held her.

"I remember kissing you last night," she confessed to his chest. He tried to look down but she hid her face against his skin. Her heated breath caressed against his chest as she continued, "I remember you touching me and um… I think you kissed me…" she started to cower within his embrace as she pulled the sheet up to cover her face. "You kissed me down there."

"Damn it. I wish I could remember that." He swore and continued to think. "I remember dancing with you. I remember kissing at the night club and holding you, but nothing about us fooling around in a bed."

"Did I rape you?" she cried out suddenly making him snort. "Don't laugh! If you were drunk and I forced you to do things to me…"

"No, Kyoko. First off, I want to be with you – drunk or not. I think it would be the other way around. If I took advantage of you…" he grimaced. "I love you so much. I've fantasized about being with you intimately, but I never wanted to push you or pressure you until you were ready. I was prepared to wait for our wedding night." He hugged her tightly in his arms. "I never wanted to hurt you. If I hurt you last night…" he struggled, "Is that what you want to show me. Did I hurt you?" He was close to tears now. His voice cracked with desperation and panic.

"No. I'm not hurt like that," she quickly wanted to defend him, to counter his thoughts. "I don't remember feeling scared or like I didn't like it. It honestly feels like maybe I dreamed the whole thing up because I literally don't feel any different. I would like to think that if we did do something. If you did touch me," she blushed but looked a little sad, "that I would remember and it would feel different somehow." She bit her lip and finally looked up at him. "Does it work that way? Maybe it doesn't work that way?"

Kuon smiled. "You'd feel different. You especially, but if I just ate you out." Kyoko's blush brightened at his words. "Then I'm not sure you'd notice. There isn't any real penetration there, so…"

"Wah! How can you talk about it so casually!?" she cringed with her cheeks inflamed. "Aren't you embarrassed?"

He chuckled. "No. I rather enjoy the thought of it," he teased and leaned down to whisper into her blushing ear, "The thought of my tongue licking down your body, tasting the sweat off your skin, then dipping down to taste the wet folds of your…"

"STOP IT!" She pushed him away. "You are such a playboy!" He stumbled a few steps back with a big smile on his face.

He laughed and gathered the sheet to pull her back to him. He knew that she would rather come with the sheet than let it drop. He gathered her into his arms again and gently caressed her cheek, smiling sweetly at her as he spoke, "But I'm your playboy, and you know that you can bring me out to play with me whenever you want."

"Ugh," she bemoaned. "If you keep talking dirty to me like this, I'm not going to show you the tattoo."

That snapped him up from his thoughts. "The tattoo?"

She hung her head down in shame. "I found it earlier. I mean, now that I know it's there it hurts really bad! But the hangover was much worse and then finding myself naked with you and…"

Her eyes widened. "Oh God. Kuon. Yashiro-san was also…"

"Okay. I'm going to stop you right there. Nothing happened other than the fact that we saw more of our manager than either of us wanted. Let's go back to the tattoo." Kyoko quickly accepted what he said and took a deep breath.

"Don't get all excited, but it's on my right cheek, so um… here," she stated and before he could comprehend what she said, she twisted to her right and moved the bedsheet away from her butt. He watched with a numb brain as she revealed her pale naked leg to him and then his eyes swept up to find her pale naked hip and she revealed the right cheek of her butt to him. On it was a rectangle bandage, looking very much like his own on his wrist. He looked down at his left wrist and dread filled him.

"So um, it's rather embarrassing and it feels rather big, but I guess I mean," she spoke as she peeled off the bandage, "I actually sort of like it," she confessed.

Kuon snapped to attention as she revealed the tattoo to him. It took him a moment and then he again snorted.

"Don't laugh," she whined.

"I'm sorry, but you know it's bad luck to have your lover's name tattooed on your skin, right?"

Her eyes went wide. "It is?!"

"It's a stupid superstition. Can I look at it closer?"

Kyoko flushed but nodded. Kuon went to his knees and examined his name on her ass. His name 'Kuon' was tattooed in cursive on the top part of her right butt cheek along with two little faeries – one boy faerie leaning against the capital 'K' of his name and the other a girl Faerie sitting on the lower case 'n'. They were looking at each other and smiling. He had to admire the artist because he was able to pull out the detail of the boy having blonde hair and green eyes and the girl with black hair and gold eyes. They didn't look like them at all, but the characteristics were there enough for him to know who they were.

"I like it too," he told her making her smile brightly, her eyes sparkling at the happiness of his words. Realizing where he was and what he had in his grasp, he leaned in and kissed her, not directly on the tattoo though and gave her butt a little squeeze.

"KUON!" Kyoko jerked back and he let her go with a chuckle.

"It was too tempting not to," he told her without any remorse. She huffed and fixed the sheet in place with a little glare.

There was a knock at the door and both turned to it. Kuon walked over to answer it and found Yukihito.

"I'm going to back to my room for a shower and change of clothes. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Kuon agreed but left the door open. "Yukihito is leaving, let's go talk about this in the bedroom." He held out his left hand and Kyoko's eyes got impossibly wide.

"Kuon, you're wearing a ring!" Kyoko exclaimed and Kuon stopped to look at his hand. Sure enough, there was a wedding band on the ring finger of his left hand. The first thing you noticed was how much the light caught all of the facets of every little diamond lining the center of the wide platinum band. He lifted his hand to look at it closer. The diamonds encircled the ring all the way around but fluctuated in size slowing going from large to small to large subtly. As he twisted the ring around, he noticed that the metal band was curved, making a little wave that matched the size of the diamonds, dipping in a downward curve at the smaller diamonds and then grew wider with the larger ones. It was a beautiful wedding band, one that was hard to miss.

"Oh God," Kyoko gasped and he looked up to her finding her looking at her own hand in despair. Her left hand was displayed out and on that third finger of her left hand was a rather spectacular diamond ring too. He stepped up to look at it.

A platinum band wrapped around her delicate finger with a large teardrop-shaped diamond framed by six smaller diamonds – three on each side. It looked like a star or maybe wings. Right next to it was a wedding band that curved up and down delicately creating a little wave-like design just like his with the diamonds that increased and decreased in size all-around helping emphasize the wave design of the ring. It was a matching set.

"How did I not notice this before?" she breathed with a strained voice. He agreed. Just like with the tattoo, they didn't feel it there until their brain saw it and now it was unavoidably noticeable. He really didn't understand how he missed it either. It was as so eye-catching. He wondered who picked them out because he didn't think Kyoko would agree to wear something so big. His plan for her engagement ring had a much simpler design. He liked these better though.

"I guess you did wait for the wedding night, huh?" Kyoko joked bringing his attention to his…

"Wife," he whispered in astonishment making her blush and hide her face. He reached out to her wanting to hold her, to kiss her. Kyoko wasn't prepared to move, but she wasn't that far away and he easily caught her stumble and pulled her into his arms and lifted her up.

"My wife," he cooed softly as he hugged her tightly. She wiggled in his arms making him pull back but not let her go. He walked them into the bedroom and sat down with her in his lap. She was still blushing brightly once settled. His left hand came up and stroked back her hair, strands that caught on the curves of her face making her look up at him shyly.

"This means you said yes," he whispered as he caressed the side of her face with his fingertips.

"This means you asked," she replied softly with her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"I've always wanted to ask," he told her making a tear fall down her cheek to his waiting hand. He quickly brushed it away.

"The answer would have always been yes," she confessed and then he leaned in to kiss her, passionately, lovingly.

The kiss did not stop after a moment, and it surely lasted more than a few minutes as neither one of them wanted to stop. Kyoko let go of her grip on the bedsheet and slid her hand across the skin of his chest up to his shoulder and wrapped around his neck, wishing to be closer, longing to stay here forever with this man. Neither escalated the kiss. His hands did not wander to the naked woman who was now his wife hidden only by a bed sheet that was easily removed. And Kyoko did not climb up on this overwhelmingly devilishly handsome man who was now her husband and by all rights was hers to be with mind, body, and soul.

Kyoko pulled away from his kiss and giggled. "I can't believe we got married," she squealed happily.

"Excuse me?" Another voice chimed in and they had forgotten that the bedroom door was still open and there was another occupant in the suit. Kanae stood in the doorway showered and dressed for the day. She still looked pissed off, but now it was for a different reason. Or was it? Only she could say.

"Um, let me down please?" Kyoko whispered to Kuon who reluctantly let her go. "I'll be back later okay?" she told him and he nodded with a little smile.

"I'm going to take a shower," he informed her and she nodded. His hands lingered on her as long as they possibly could, dragging his fingers over her body as she slipped away and then down her free arm to which she obliged by lifting her arm back until their touch fell away. She couldn't hide the smile or the blush on her face but she quickly left the room and closed the door behind her to talk to her best friend with concern.

"Good Morning Moko-san," Kyoko greeted her with a timid smile. Kyoko already knew her best friend was angry, but there was more to it than that.

Kanae barked, "You're married?"

Always straight to the point. Kyoko smiled with a little blush on her cheeks and lifted her left hand to her. "Apparently."

Kanae looked at the ring without touch her hand and a flash of pain crossed her eyes. Kyoko frowned noticing it but continued, "I don't remember what happened but it does feel right."

"Right?!" Kanae snapped. "Right!? Do you think it's okay for you to wake up the next morning, married to a man and not having a memory of what happened before or during or after the wedding?! You are naked for crying out loud?! Did he take your mind as well as your virginity!? Did he handcuff you to the bed and dared to mark your body with thousands of damn hickeys?!"

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Kyoko asked with concern. "Yes, we did some things, but there are no marks. No Handcuffs? Where did that come from?"

Kanae shrank away. "Nothing. Never mind."

"No, Kanae-san, what is wrong?" and then she remembered this morning and Kyoko grabbed her best friend's wrist in a steel tight grip. "Hikaru… Kanae, did Hikaru-san….?"

"NO!" Kanae shouted not letting Kyoko finish that sentence. She licked her lips and hesitated and then wrenched her wrist away from Kyoko's grip. "Look, I'm not some silly virgin waiting for my true love. Sex feels good, and I'm careful with who I'm with. I'm on birth control at all times, so I'm always in control." Kyoko watched her friend lift her hand up and tenderly caress her wrist while her mind wondered to something.

"Moko-san," Kyoko said softly trying a different approach. "You came out of the bedroom with Hikaru and both of you were…"

"Yeah. We had sex."

That is exactly where Kyoko was leaning towards, but the frank honesty blew her away.

"I would have never thought that he was someone that you'd be interested in like that," she stated and Kanae groaned.

"I know!" she shouted and frustratedly covered her face with her hands and then jerked her fingers through her hair. She started to pace as she ranted, "He's not my type! He's not the type of guy I would have ever, EVER, let into my bedroom. He's dangerous. The kind of guy that wants a steady relationship and love and family and forever. You know that's not… It's not what I'm looking for! I'm not…. That's not me!"

Kyoko pressed her lips together watching her best friend panic over her thoughts. She took a breath to speak, but Kanae wasn't finished yet.

"Yes, we were drinking. Yes, he's cute in a stupidly boyish way. Did you know he's older than Tsuruga-san?" she asked slightly derailing the conversation.

Kyoko nodded and then added, "You can call him Kuon now, you know?"

Kanae waved her hand dismissively. "We didn't get stupid drunk like you two. I remember everything," she said softly and her hand dropped to her neck. Kyoko saw that she was wearing a turtle neck sweater and even though it was Christmas time in Las Vegas, it was still cool outside enough to warrant a sweater, so she thought nothing of it. But Kanae moved the fabric down enough for her to caress her neck and Kyoko saw the dark marks along her skin. She saw three maybe four love bites decorating that small patch of skin she revealed.

"We started talking. I don't remember when or how or even what the conversation was, but we started talking and then started flirting and then suddenly we were alone and didn't care. As we talked, the mild flirting became serious flirting, suggestive and heated. The little "accidental" touches became intentional and then suddenly we were kissing. And then he…" Kanae became flushed as she remembered and Kyoko stopped her.

"I don't need any more details," Kyoko held up a white flag surrendering. Kanae found the closest chair and fell into it.

"Kyoko," she whined making her best friend waddle over to the chair next to her in her sheet clothing. Once they were eye to eye, Kanae twisted in her chair, leaned over the thick armrest to whisper to her. "I can't stop thinking about him." She bit her lip. "The things he did. Oh God, I want him even now."

Kyoko was trying not to blow her top. Her face was heated to above average and she was sure steam was rising from her ears. She was trying so hard not to say something mean or offensive or even slightly off-putting to her best friend. But Honest to God with everything out there in the universe, Kyoko NEVER wanted to know the sexual prowess of Ishibashi Hikaru and how one night in bed with him could influence someone like Kotonami Kanae this much.

"What am I going to do?" Kanae sighed as she twisted back into her seat slouching, which is something she's never seen her do before.

"Um, you could talk to him?"

Instantly, Kanae shook her head. "No. Can't do that. Nope. He came by earlier wanting to talk, but I kicked him out."

"Why?" Kyoko asked confused.

"Were you not listening?!" Kanae growled. "The moment I saw him, I got all weak-kneed and wanted to strip him down and suck his cock."

"Okay…" Kyoko jerked back at the verbal blow. This was not a conversation that she ever imagined having with her best friend. Not with anyone really. This was not something you openly talk about. It's true that Kyoko didn't know that Kanae had casual sex, but there was no judgment. It's her choice. She didn't want any of her words to sound judgmental because she wanted to be there for her best friend. No matter how uncomfortable the conversation was for her. Kyoko wanted to support her through anything and everything.

"Thankfully, he left once I started throwing things at him," she said while she started to bounce her right leg nervously. Kyoko leaned over the chair to look at the front door curiously. Sure enough, there were a few small things scattered on the floor that normally wouldn't be there.

Returning to Kanae's jittery form, Kyoko asked, "So then you don't want to see him anymore. Right? But he won't leave you alone?"

Silence but Kyoko could see she was thinking about it.

"Moko-san?" Kyoko called out to her making her snap at her and her eyes darted back forward still thinking.

Kanae quickly nodded. "Yes. Yes. I don't want to be in a relationship."

"Then do you want me to talk to him?" she offered and Kanae shook her head.

"No, I should do it. I should go talk to him."

Kyoko frowned and thought out her next sentence very carefully. "Moko-san, if you enjoyed being with Hikaru-san physically, why not simply explain that and see if he's okay with it."

She snorted. "He's not. Did you see the way he was so concerned this morning? He… This morning he…" Kanae grimaced. "We woke up together and I was still handcuffed to the bed and he was snuggling against my side. We _slept_ together."

Why was the word s_lept_ emphasized as being worse than _handcuffed_? Kyoko thought then idly wondered if the handcuffs were something she enjoyed or he did and then promptly shook her head because she Did NOT CARE where those things came from. Nope. No.

"So that is bad?" she asked it like a question because she really wasn't sure.

"YES!" Kanae barked. "I have sex and then leave. That's the deal. That's what you do with casual sex. No attachment. Just fun. He stayed. He woke up with me and complimented me and we started kissing again and… and… "

"Yes. Right. So again," Kyoko quickly spoke to finish the sentence and move the story along.

"Then after we were done, he asked me to breakfast and started planning out our day like we were _dating_," she hissed out the last word.

Kyoko blinked and took her brain out of the situation. Because her thoughts and opinions were obviously not matching up with Kanae, so she simply had to help her think this through.

"So great sex…"

"Oh, so good," Kanae added.

"Yes, right, but instantly became clingy, but you want to do it again."

"YES," Kanae instantly agreed. "How can I manage that?"

Kyoko thought about Hikaru. He was sweet and funny and caring. He was very considerate and was a bright and cheery man. There was obviously another side to him that was reserved for dark rooms with thick walls, but that's fine. Still, knowing what she knew about him from day to day life, he would not be one for casual sex. His thoughts would be on his partner and her pleasure and as evidence of her best friend's state of mind, this rang true. That would mean he had to care about them, right? Whomever he slept with he would care about.

"Maybe if you talked to him in a restaurant, somewhere public," Kyoko suggested. "You can hide your private conversation from the others since you'll be talking in Japanese. You won't be tempted to get intimate if you are in a public place, and you can explain your rules and see if he agrees. If he doesn't, then you know to break it off and try to forget about him. Because you prefer your life as it is rather than the sex he provided, right?"

"Of course," Kanae quickly agreed and then scoffed as she sat up. "You're right. I mean it would be great if we can meet up every now and again, so long as we keep it to just sex."

"Right, and if he is okay with it then you are good."

"Yes. Okay. No problem. None of the others were that memorable, so he'll fall back in my mind too. I'm getting off a high right now so it's more difficult. Alright," Kanae took a breath and then looked at Kyoko who was only slightly flushed pink but still sitting there naked in a bed sheet smiling at her.

"Look. I know you aren't there yet with Tsu… Hizuri-san, unless now that you are married…?" she asked raising her voice to form a question.

"No, we didn't. I think we fell asleep during or something. I'm still a virgin, but I gather not for much longer," she said as she looked down at her wedding ring.

"Hey, just because you are married to the guy doesn't mean you have to do it," She huffed and then twisted her lip in thought. Then softly added, "But are you really sure that you married him?"

Kyoko shrugged. "I guess. We have matching wedding bands."

"Yes, but those can be bought at any time. Licenses needed to be signed. Someone needs to actually legally perform the ceremony. Without that, that's merely really expensive jewelry."

"Oh," was all she could say. Kyoko had no idea if they did any of that. As they sat there thinking about it, Kuon came out clean and dressed for the day. Kyoko instantly smiled when Kuon met her eyes, his face split into an easy loving smile as well.

"That's my cue to leave," Kanae said. "Congratulations, Kyoko." She leaned over and hugged her best friend. "I do wish I was part of the wedding party, but what's done is done, and I know you are stupidly happy."

Kyoko's smile reached her eyes as she nodded. "I am."

Kanae rolled her eyes. "MO!" She turned to Kuon and glared at him. "Do I even need to say it?"

Kuon's smile turned into a knowing smirk, and he shook his head. "No, but if you really want to or need to, I won't stop you."

"Fine. So long as it is understood," she turned on her heel to leave. She went to the closet that held their coats and turned back to look at them. Kuon had sat down with her, somehow the overstuffed chair allowed both of them to sit down in it. That or Kuon picked her up and then sat down with her in his lap but they were sickly, stupidly, obviously in love.

"I'm letting you know now that I am NEVER babysitting your kids," Kanae yelled out to them as she reached for the door handle to escape.

"BYE AUNTIE KANAE!" Kyoko screamed as Kanae closed the door more forcefully than necessary.

Kyoko giggled while sitting on Kuon's lap and then blushed as he nuzzled her neck behind her ear and kissed her.

"You know we'd have to have kids in order for her to become an Aunt," he whispered suggestively making her squeak.

"That was a joke," Kyoko stated as if it wasn't obvious.

Kuon hummed and kissed her again a little lower on her neck now. "Do you want children?" He felt her stiffen but kissed her again and made her squirm which forced her to relax a little.

"I don't know. Do you?" she asked nervously.

He pulled away and looked at her seriously as he answered, "I don't want them now, but I always thought I would have them eventually. I'm okay with not having them too."

Kyoko bit her lip afraid. She didn't want children but was she allowed to say that. Kuon's hand came up into her field of vision and his finger suddenly ran down her furrowed brow. "We don't have to talk about this now. I want to hear your honest opinion of it, but if you are not comfortable with that, we don't have to have that talk. Kyoko, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and nothing is going to change my mind."

She pressed her lips together and looked at him with a painful smile. "I didn't have a good childhood. I don't know if…"

"I didn't either," he reminded her making her painful frown turn into one of concern. "I grew up with famous parents and our children will be in the same situation. I'll be honest with you and say I'm not sure I'd want to do that to them. I grew up hard and fast. I didn't have much of an "innocent childhood". I learned fast not to go into rooms with adults alone and that behind every friendly face was a motive."

"Kuon," Kyoko gasped. Tears were already gathering around Kyoko's gold eyes.

"I'm fine. Mom and Dad protected me, or I was able to get out of the situation before it escalated beyond the point of no return, but I can't say that it didn't leave me with a little scar. The idea of my child… our children going through some of the things I went through… it makes me never want to have them."

Her tears fell for him. She cried for him even though the scars within him were old and faded. Still, her tears warmed his heart just like everything else she always did for him. She made him feel good, innocent, decent, better, and overall blessed. He slicked back her hair as she wept softly on his shoulder and when she calmed down, kissed her softly.

"But you know what?" he continued and she tilted her head to the side waiting - listening. "I would love to meet them – a little version of you or me or both. To see you swell with my child inside of you. To watch you hold my child in your arms, and love him or her with your unconditional love. I know you would be the most wonderful caring mother because you are the most wonderful caring woman. For you to love me, after everything I've done," he shook his head, "I don't deserve to have you."

She snorted and was ugly crying. Her emotions were so thick that even though she wanted to deny his words and counter his argument, she couldn't because she was crying too much. He hugged her tightly in his arms and she willingly sat in his lap being embraced by the man she loved, the man she married. It wasn't long when she finally settled down and Kuon thought she fell asleep.

"Kyoko?" He mumbled softly and she hummed in reply. "Did you want to go take a nap?" She hummed a negative answer and snuggled deeper into his arms making him smile.

"I'm slowly realizing that we are alone and my beautiful young wife is in my lap wearing nothing but a thin sheet, and the chance of having children is slowly increasing the longer you sit here with me." He emphasized his point by gliding his hand down her bare leg that was casually lounging on the armrest. While the sheet was still covering everything, her legs were bare to the world and thus gave his hand the opportunity to slip beneath the coverage. A shiver ran through her as his large warm hand slipped up her outer thigh and landed on her bare hip. A flush crawled up her face as his fingers squeezed her hip, his thump dipping to the curve at the bend of her hip and leg, and his fingers dimpling her butt right were…

"Ow," she gasped with a flinch. He immediately retracted his hand. "Sorry, the tattoo is there," she explained

"Oh, right. I forgot. Sorry."

Suddenly she remembered that she didn't see his. She sat up in his lap excited. "Wait! What did yours look like? I mean that is what's on your wrist, right?"

This time Kuon blushed and Kyoko giggled now extra eager to see it. "What is it?! It can't be as bad as mine." Kuon's right arm was behind her and the tattoo was on his left, so it was really easy for her to grab his hand and pull it into view. He let his hand be manipulated so she could look at it and waited for the squeal of delight to erupt from her.

On his wrist was a black infinity symbol swooping up and down at an angle, it was an at an angle with her name 'Kyoko' written in black italicized font. Her name made up the center of the symbol making it look like it was part of it. It was simple and beautiful and elegant and it made her want to cry again.

"It's lovely, Kuon," she cooed as her fingers gingerly touched around it.

He kissed her head and murmured, "I'm glad you like it."

She heard some hesitation in his voice so she turned to him with a little frown. "You don't?"

"It's not that I don't like it. I wish it was in a different spot. Yours is easy to hide, mine is not," he explained and she nodded now understanding. Then she smiled thinking.

"Oh, but your watch will cover it. Well, most of it. There will be little hints of it since it's angled funny, but it's enough to cover my name," she tried to reassure him.

"Actually, I can't find my watch," he told her and Kyoko immediately jerked up in concern.

"What?! What do you mean you can't find it? That's not something you'd misplace," she commented seriously because she knew what that watch meant to him. Never mind the fact that she hated the thing. He always wore it as a constant reminder of his past - his hurt, so that he could relive that trauma day in and day out. It was a scar that he would forcefully reopen every chance he got, and he used it as a personal prison cell. She hoped that one day when he finally felt like he repented enough about Rick's death, he would take it off. He would feel like he deserved to live and she eagerly awaited the day when he chose to live with his wrist freed from that shackle.

Kuon was thoughtfully thinking while looking at his wrist, while she was trying to think if she saw his watch sitting somewhere this morning. Honestly, she wanted to instantly search for it. As soon as she made up her mind to get up and look, he started to speak.

"I think I did it on purpose," he whispered softly but his words stilled her and kept her quiet. "I think I wanted to take it off forever, so I did last night."

Kyoko could feel her heart choke up in hope and her eyes were getting cloudy with tears but she remained quiet because she didn't want to interrupt his thoughts or where this was going.

He smiled slightly, a little quirk up at the corner of his mouth as if he was laughing at himself. "I replaced it with this."

That made Kyoko frown. _He replaced it with a permanent mark of MY NAME?! _When he didn't say anything, she asked.

"How does my name remind you of your past?" There was an edge in her voice, almost angrily which made him look up at her. She was almost crying again, but her brow furrowed in concern or anger. He could see was worried but confused as to why.

"It doesn't," he corrected her and lifted his left hand up to cup her face tenderly. "It reminds me of my future and what I have right now." His thumb caressed her cheek and his fingers sunk into her hair sending a little shiver down her spine. "Instead of a constant reminder of what happened, now I have a constant reminder of something better - of you – of us."

The tears were falling freely now but she was able to speak and she softly sobbed, "So you forgive yourself, now? Now, do you see…"

His thumb grazed over her lips to stop her and a sad mournful look took over his face. "It's difficult to say that I've forgiven myself, or that I still don't feel guilty about what happened to Rick. I'm not sure that feeling will ever go away, but I do feel like maybe I can have this?" His fingers lightly held her chin and lifted her face towards his. "That maybe it's okay for me to not have to hold back anymore?"

All it took was a single brush of his lips against hers to push her over the edge. Kyoko pushed herself up, her lips crashing into his in need and desire. Both of them felt the force of it as their lips pinched between their teeth, but neither of them cared. Kyoko moved herself up, arms sliding behind his neck, fingers sinking into his thick hair while she licked his lips to gain access to his mouth.

Kuon groaned as her tongue slipped between his lips and eagerly tickled his. His hand fell away from her face and slipped back to hold her neck, cradling her head as he twisted his to deepen the kiss. With his eyes closed, he didn't notice that the sheet had fallen from her shoulders. It wasn't until his now freed right arm moved to hold her closer, wrapping it around her, his fingers felt her bare shoulder, his forearm was pressed solidly against her bare back and he could feel nothing else. Having found a gold mine, he let his hand slide down the soft skin along her spine. A soft moan escaped her lips and into his mouth as he stroked down, pushing more of the sheet down to her hips. Desire filled him and he let his left hand drop from her neck to cup her breast making her gasp and break the kiss.

That did not stop his lips from kissing her though. Trailing kisses along her jaw while his fingers squeezed and kneaded her breast. Kyoko moaned as he started to lightly suck at the spot behind her ear and his fingers pinched her perk nipple. Her hands tightened their hold on him, her nails scratched his scalp as she clenched her hand into a fist. His mouth kissed, nibbled and licked its way down to her chest and she leaned back willingly, allowing him the room to reach her aching hardened tips. The sheet was falling away and Kuon's hand was assisting as quickly as he could while never wanting the taste of her skin to leave him.

He finally had her completely bare before him. His hand running unabashed along the uninterrupted line of her body gliding down from her chest, to the dip of her waist, over the curve of her hip and along the smooth span of her thigh to her knee. His hand hooked under her knee and he was moving to transition to a different position, moving to touch and kiss other parts of her, when suddenly a door burst wide open shocking them both out of their heated exchange.

Kuon and Kyoko jerked up at the sound and both quickly moved to cover her back up. A second later they twisted to look at the source and blushed as the people responsible crashed through the door. Kanae was shoved against the open front door, her hands pinned up over her head as Hikaru kissed her passionately – open mouthed, all tongue, wet and hot. Kanae moaned as she tried to grind her hips against his and he laughed as he moved away teasing her. He playfully bit her lip making her groan again, and she started to fall as her knees got weak. Hikaru let go of her hands and quickly caught her. With her hands now freed, Kanae thrust her weight against him forcing him to step back. Kanae pushed him as far as he could go, his back hit the edge of the small table sitting there. He groaned in pain but Kanae didn't seem to care as she assaulted him trying to climb on him. He wasn't that tall, in fact, they were almost the same height so it was easy to do. Kanae lifted her knee up until it rested on that little table that Hikaru was pinned to, probably digging painfully into his lower back, and she forced herself above him, kissing him from above, looking like she'd eat him from the mouth down. He happily helped her, his hand slipping down to grab her thigh just below her ass and lift her up so she could hook her other leg around his waist. It seemed like he had no trouble at all holding her up as he spun them around and sat her down on that tiny table.

"Moko-san," Kyoko called out to her but it fell to deaf ears. Kanae was too busy sucking on Hikaru's tongue while pulling up his shirt from his jeans.

Kuon decided to help with a sound bark, "HEY!"

With that, they finally realized they were not alone. Again, the flip was switched with Hikaru as his sunny disposition came out with an embarrassing awkward smile.

"Oh, sorry!" He greeted them casually as if he wasn't about to start fucking at the entry doorway. He noticed the door was still open and he quickly closed it. "We were hoping, well Kanae thought the place would be empty, but if…"

"MO! Shut up!" Kanae snapped exasperated and in an angry embarrassed huff grabbed his arm and started to pull him along to the bedroom they were in last night. She avoided their gaze as she pulled him across the living area to the bedroom that for some reason seemed so far away.

Hikaru must talk when he's nervous because he kept talking to them casually as they moved through the room. "Kanae told me you guys got married. Congratulations. I wish I saw the ceremony but I guess everyone went their own way last night. Still, I wish you… OW!"

In their haste, Kanae made Hikaru knock into a piece of furniture and stumble. The two in the chair didn't notice him holding anything at the doorway but a box of condoms fell from his grip and all eyes focused on the 12-pack fallen on the floor.

Kanae groaned and stormed off into the bedroom without him. Hikaru picked them up without a care in the world and smiled. "So yeah. Congrats again. But I'll um talk to you later. Okay?" He said while backing away and then turned tail and ducked into the bedroom with her. Finally, with the door closing, Kuon and Kyoko looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

"What was that?" Kuon asked and Kyoko shook her head.

"I don't think I could explain it any better than with what you just saw. That is exactly as it seems. From what Kanae told me, Hikaru has a side to him that does not match the cover," she elaborated as far as she was willing to go.

He laughed. "Almost everyone does."

Kyoko pouted. "I don't." He quirked an eyebrow up as if he didn't believe her.

"I do not hide anything from anyone, especially not from you," she declared and he snorted.

"That's true. You are a very open and honest person. With a side of her, that has terrified thousands of people with her antagonistic ways."

She gasped. "I was acting, Black Jack!"

He smiled. "But I acknowledge the dark side of me."

"Who doesn't have a dark side? I'm human. A human who needs to shower and food! Let me go, so I can shower, get dress, and then we can eat," she said and wiggled to get off his lap, but Kuon pulled her back before she could shift her weight off of him. "Hey," she objected as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his nose to a particularly sensitive spot at her hairline.

"Can I join you?"

She flushed at the thought and mumbled, "You took a shower already."

"But not with you," he clarified as he started to pull the sheet away from her again. This time Kyoko clung to the sheet in protest.

"Kuon," she whimpered. "Someone else could walk in."

"So then let's go," he said and lifted her up into his arms as he stood up making her yelp. He started to walk them to the bathroom.

"They have a jacuzzi. Want to do that?" He asked making her flush. He closed the door behind him and kept walking them to the bathroom. Things were going so fast. The most they had ever done in the history of their relationship was some heavy making out. Touches outside of clothes and some light grinding, and now they were going full throttle.

"Um, I'm not sure. I mean I know we are married, but I didn't realize that we'd…" They reached the doorway to the bathroom that attached to their bedroom and he set her down gently on her feet.

Kuon smiled but sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about it. All I want to do is steal Ishibashi's condoms and have my honeymoon with you right now, but the wedding, this whole thing was not planned and to expect you to simply be okay with what it means to be man and wife… that's not realistic."

She looked up at him with some relief in her eyes. "That being said," he began and Kyoko's eyes widened at the Emperor of the Night lustfully looking down at her. "I really want to touch you again. I want to taste your skin and I want to repeat the things that we did last night."

With a shudder and a flush, Kyoko whispered, "I thought you didn't remember anything about last night?"

"I don't, and it's killing me," he confessed. "How can I forget about touching you, tasting you for the first time?" He dropped to his knees in front of her making her gasp. He grabbed the sheet hiding her body, "I want to make up for forgetting," he said as he tugged the sheet down from her hands, "I want to remember the touch of your skin under my hand," the sheet slipped from her first hand, "the taste of your excitement on my tongue," and finally the other, "the sound of your voice as you cum from my mouth."

The moment the sheet fell away, Kuon's mouth and hands fell on her naked body again and Kyoko collapsed into his waiting arms. Without missing a beat, he took her into his arms, his hands moving to her thighs and made her body mold across his lap straddling him. She could feel his desire for her pressing hard against her, trapped within the clothing he put on a little bit ago while his mouth devoured hers. She rolled her hips against him causing him to gasp and break the kiss. Heated, stormy green eyes captured hers as she did it again, a growl low in his chest crawled from out from his lips. Before she could blink, he twisted them around and she clung to him as he moved. He dropped her onto the bed and ground his hips against her core making her moan loudly. The rough fabric of his slacks created delicious waves of pleasure shooting through her body. Soon her hips started to move with him, wanting more. She opened herself to him, trying to focus on the feeling he created as her arousal soaked through his slacks, rubbing up against him, panting, moaning.

"Fucking hell Kyoko," he cursed in English and he moved back.

Kyoko whimpered losing the source of her pleasure, but it was quickly replaced with the foreign touch of his tongue between her legs. She frowned because she felt like she was close before and now it tickled. Her high was receding but then he wrapped his arms around her thighs and yanked her to the edge of the bed so that all that was holding her up was him. Her legs hung over his broad shoulders, his hands held her tightly, holding her up and forcing her core against his wet, hungry mouth. Then he wrapped those perfect lips around her clit and sucked causing her body to twist and her back to arch crying out at the sudden rush of pleasure shooting through her.

She unconsciously twisted in his grip as he opened his mouth wide and thrust his tongue inside of her, twisting and tasting her. His lips and nose brushed her stimulated clit over and over as he kissed her as thoroughly as he did with her mouth and she could feel the slow burn stirring there again.

"Kuon," she moaned and he slipped his tongue out of her and licked up. Lapping her folds and making her breath hitch and body twitch every time he stroked that strong slick tongue over her clit. He slipped inside of her again, her thighs flexed in his grip and she pushed against him not to make him stop but to try and feel more his wonderful mouth on her. Something she did made Kuon change his course of action. He was moving her back up on the bed so that he no longer supported her by himself. Her weight moved back solely on the bed and his mouth slipped from inside of her to nudge her clit softly before being removed completely.

She whimpered losing his attentions once again. He started to crawl over her, her eyes flickered open slightly before they fluttered closed again as his right hand replaced his mouth. This was once again different. The hardness of his arousal surrounded by the vague roughness of his slacks touched everything all at once and it was what she was used to with their previous play together. His mouth felt heavenly, with the soft wet touches and the perfect flicks and licks where she wanted them. Now his fingers - dexterous, long, hard fingers touched her, spreading the wet slickness of his spit and her arousal all around, coating his fingers and making those once gentle touches against her clit now a thousand times stronger. She spread her legs wider and she moaned as those slick fingers circled her clit over and over again.

"Kyoko, I want nothing more than to take off my clothes and slip myself inside of you," He told her as two of his fingers did exactly as he said making her body arch up against the bed. He hovered over her as he shallowly rotated his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside of her. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but each rotation of his fingers, loosened up something inside of her.

"I want to feel you around me so badly. This wet heat wrapped around my cock sucking me in like you are doing with my fingers," he continued as he worked her up, her body moving against him for more without her knowledge, and then he moved the heel of his hand forward to press firmly against her clit and started to move his hand back and forth making her moan and twist beneath him.

"I can feel your body wanting me too. You want something inside of you. That's that feeling your feeling right now," he told her as he moved his hand. Rocking it back and forth so his two fingers shallowly thrust inside of her, his fingers hooking up so that they constantly rubbed against that spot over and over again all the while grinding against her clit.

"I won't take advantage of your high though. It would be so easy for me to thrust inside of you right now. I'm so hard for you right now Kyoko. I want you so much it hurts," he slipped down slightly to kiss her skin without losing the rhythm of his hand on her. "But I want you to say yes to me before I have you at my mercy." He bent down and kissed her panting mouth. She complied but it was difficult, her kiss was lazy and sloppy and all she wanted was to focus on his hand. He backed up and instead took the closest breast into his mouth.

"Kuon," she whimpered as her hips started to force him faster against her. He let her nipple go with a little nip and a lick. He looked up at her and she could feel him doubling his efforts.

"Come for me, Kyoko. I want to hear you scream. I want to see your body flush, wither and jerk as you climax. I want to feel you squeeze my fingers tightly inside of you, wishing and wanting more of me. I love you so much Kyoko," he whispered as Kyoko was pushed over the edge, riding the ecstasy by clinging on to him as his hand left her. She looked up at him with heavy-lidded molten gold eyes and watched him take his digits into his mouth. She flushed, or she thinks did she did because honestly, she was feeling hot and sweaty and so delightful that she couldn't tell, but embarrassment did filter in her head as he sucked and licked his fingers clean of her taste.

"Kuon," she called out to him bringing his attention back to her. "I want to help you too, but I don't know how," she told him and his green eyes darkened with heat.

"I think if you simply touched me, I'd come," he said as a joke, yet the moment that she twisted to her side and cupped her hand over him, he did feel himself cum just a tiny bit. "Fuck me," he whispered.

"Somehow I feel like that will happen sooner rather than later now," Kyoko admitted as she moved her hand up and down the imprint of his hardened length through his stained slacks.

"Kyoko," he gritted through clenched teeth as she teased him, "Is that a yes, because if it is, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold back."

Kyoko bit her lip as she pressed the heel of her hand firmly against him and stroked up. A shudder ran through him and his hips jerked towards her hand.

"Let's just see where today takes us, okay?" she told him as she finally started to unbuckle his pants. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as her delicate fingers unbuttoning his slacks teasing him with gentle touches as she slowly unzipped him. He licked his dry lips as she got on her knees with the fabric in her hand, crawling off the bed to try and pull his clothes down from his hips. Kuon very willing to help, moved to his back, planted his feet on the bed and lifted his hips. Everything from the waist down slipped away from his hips and the object of her desires bounced free from its cage. Kyoko blushed as she saw him for the first time. He was still wearing his shirt though, a long-sleeved dark olive green that hugged his muscular torso perfectly. With the cut of the shirt, it hugged his waist and did nothing to hide his desire from her. She stopped after shoving his pants and underwear past his knees. She crawled up his legs looking at him, at the thatch of dark blonde curls that nestled around the long, hard, and dark red length of him jutting out from his body asking, begging to be touched.

"Kyoko," he hissed as he struggled to stay still, to not pounce on the naked, sexually aroused woman that was simply staring at him.

"Right, sorry," she mumbled and lifted her hand to touch him. Another hiss escaped his lips as her fingertips gently touched the soft head of his cock. Milky liquid seeped from the tip and she wiped it away with the pad of the of her index finger. It twitched against her touch.

"Kyoko, my love. I'm getting desperate here," he pleaded. "Any other time, I'd let you play and look all you like, but please, please touch me."

Kyoko bit her lip not knowing how to please him, so she did the only thing she could think of. She licked him causing him to moan loudly and his whole body tensed. She watched him pant, his hands fisted into the bedsheets, and more of that liquid spill from the tip. She licked him again tasting his skin that stretched tight over his shaft. It didn't taste much different than the other parts of him, just the feel of him was unique – softer, smoother than other places she kissed. Finally, she let her tongue slip up where that liquid was dripping down from and he let out a moan as she licked it off. Here is where the real taste of his arousal ran across her taste buds. The only thing she could think of was bitter. It was unlike anything she ever tasted before. There wasn't much of it so the taste was quickly swallowed but as he stated even her amateurish feat was making him shake beneath her touch. She pulled him into her mouth, letting her lips surround the tip of his cock. His thighs were as hard as rocks as he tensed and fought not to thrust into her mouth. She could feel him move against the roof of her mouth so she deepened it, moving him further into her mouth while her tongue slid down his length. She was about halfway down when she gagged involuntarily and slipped him back out.

He groaned, his hand reached out and lightly touched her hair. She looked up at him and he was looking down at her – eyes were clouded with hunger but he was smiling at her sweetly as if in understanding. "You can use your hands," he told her with a honey-thick voice. Nodding, but she blushed wondering if he had been looking at her the whole time or only when she pulled away. Did it matter though? She wanted to do this for him. Kyoko was still between his legs as she placed her hand at the base of his cock to pull him back into her mouth, and she wondered if it hurt. He was so stiff that it resisted her pull. She was being extremely gentle though, not knowing what would hurt or not. _Can it move back that much? Maybe I should move instead._

So she did and Kuon looked up to watch what she was doing. She crawled from between his knees and moved to his right side. While she repositioned herself, he pulled his feet out from the tangle of his pants, and then he reached down to pull off his shirt so that he too was naked for her. Kyoko took a shaky breath looking at her lover. _My husband. _She flushed and her eyes reminded her that she needed to please him. He was still moving when she bent over her to continue her plan. She wrapped her right hand around the base and lifted him up and opened her mouth. She tasted his seed again and wasn't so surprised this time. What shocked her was when his touch. She gasped as his hand reached out and caressed her back. It made her stop her motions and she quickly had to think to move, to recover while he stroked her back. His fingers caressed the curve of her ass while she dipped down to take him into her mouth as far as she could. When she found her comfort point, she marked it with her hand holding him and she began to go faster. The moment she found her rhythm, his fingers slid between her legs and probed her core, fingertips lightly grazed her clit and it responded with a shock through her.

She popped him out of her mouth and gasped. "What are you doing?" she asked and squirmed as he slipped his fingertips between her folds and found the wetness hiding at her entrance. She thought she was drying up, so focus on her task of pleasing him. She had her turn and her body was tamed, but his fingers found she was still eagerly awaiting more. Her arousal covered his fingertips allowing him to slick down and easily recoat her clit sending a ripple of pleasure through her.

"I'm touching you. If I don't do something with myself, I think I may flip you over and start fucking you," she gasped as his fingers slipped inside of her only to pull out and start rubbing her clit in wide circles. Three digits gave her blunt pleasure to slowly blind her up again and she found her knees widening to give him more room. "Let me have this while you continue, please," he finished and thrust his hips against the hand that was still holding him.

Taking a shuddering breath, she tried to ignore his hand – _which was impossible – _and quickly took him back into her mouth. It didn't take long to recover but she was losing her rhythm every time he changed the motions with his hand. He would slip inside of her, pushing his fingers deeper inside of her than before making her moan with his cock inside of her mouth, forgetting to move until he thrust into her mouth again. She started to rock her body back and forth to help her move, to move against his hand and to keep her mouth going up and down his length in mindless repetition. Soon her spit made it so that her rocking made her hand move along with her forcing him to groaned and his hand finally stilled at the feeling she caused. She stroked his cock up with her slick hand all the way to the tip and then dipped back down to the base and into her mouth as far as she could go.

Kyoko learned a new trick and it was that trick – sliding her hand up to the tip and then dipping back down to lick and suck him off that brought him over the edge.

"Kyoko," he groaned as his hand lost his motions within her. "I'm coming," he warned her and she braced herself. She slipped over him again and felt his cum shoot into her mouth with a low guttural moan and a thrust of his hips. The bitter taste overwhelmed her and she slipped her mouth back until the tip of him was in her hand and his remaining seed spilled against her lips and over her fingers.

Kyoko was pleased with herself. It started off bad but the fact that she made him climax made her happy. She started to step off the bed to clean up when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in. "Where are you going?"

"To clean up," she told him with a laughed as she fell back and then showed him her hand.

"Ah," he sounded in understanding and grabbed a random bit of cloth – a blanket and promptly wiped her hand.

"Ugh, Kuon. We could have taken a shower rather than dirty the sheets."

He laughed. "They aren't our sheets and housekeeping will replace them when we are out. Now come here," he said when her hand was roughly clean. He pulled her to him and tried to kiss her and she backed away.

"What?" he asked exasperated.

"I have some on my face too, and I should brush my teeth before you kiss me. Let me take a shower, okay?"

He groaned. "I don't care about that. I want to kiss you," he kissed her shoulder as his hands started to move across her body again. "I want to finish you off again," his fingers slipped between her thighs, "You were so wet again. I can bring you up slower this time. I have the patience now to work you up again and again," he whispered against her throat. The whispered words promising such dirty delights with his lips tickling her flesh and his fingers creeping up her thighs to their desired destination.

She licked her lips as her body trembled at the thought of it and tasted him again. The taste made her decision and honestly, she was the only one that still hadn't gotten cleaned from last night.

"No," she announced and pushed his hand away as she sat up. "I want to take a shower," she demanded and then shyly asked, "and you can join me if you order food for us first."

He smiled. "Deal." She slipped off the bed with a bounce in her step and him grinning at her, watching her cute butt walk away from him with the cursive 'Kuon' decorating her otherwise unblemished skin. He heard the water from the shower start and quickly rolled across the large bed and grabbed the phone. He wanted to get this done. Quickly so he could go back to _his wife_ naked and wet in the shower.

"Hi. I need room service in the presidential suite. Yes, Hizuri," he said as he flipped through the menu. "Breakfast for Two. Coffee. Sure, we'll take the fruit too. No, that's enough. Thanks," he finished and hung up. He launched himself off the bed and quickly made his way into the bathroom where he was pleased the see that she still hadn't entered; however, she was standing there looking heavenly before him staring at her rings.

He walked up behind her and hugged her. "Is everything okay?"

She sighed and leaned back against him before voicing her concern, "Are you sure we are really married?"

He frowned. "I don't know why we would have matching wedding rings if we weren't."

"But I mean, it takes more than jewelry to make us officially married. What if we bought the rings and did nothing else? We need a marriage license and was there even a ceremony? I'm not a legal citizen of the United States. Can I get married here?"

He took a breath at the sudden reality of her words and turned her around to face her. "Okay, what you are saying is logical and probably true. I don't know if we did all the legal requirements to get married. There is a good chance we bought the rings went to some random chapel and did none of the paperwork. If all that is true, what does that mean for you?"

Kyoko cast her eyes downward and her heart thumped painfully at the thought of them _Not_ being married. She spent the last few hours married to him – happily so, only to get a bucket of cold water thinking that maybe not… still wasn't it selfish of her to take advantage of their situation last night to tie this man down for the rest of their lives together? Maybe it was better that this was simply some foolish drunken fantasy they lived last night.

Her lips twisted as she pushed down emotion and forced logic out of her lips, "I guess then we would go back to our original plan then."

"Hmm," Kuon sounded thoughtful, but she felt like he wasn't taking this seriously. "I figure if we didn't do any of that last night, that we could take the time to do it today instead."

Wide eyes met his with surprise and awe. "Really? I mean if we didn't get married last night, you'd still marry me now – today?'

"Yes, in a heartbeat," he proclaimed making her throat choke up with tears.

"Me too," she professed. "I wasn't sure if you would want to if we didn't, and I didn't want to force you into something that maybe you felt obligated to do so I thought we would go back to whatever we were doing before, but I," tears started to fall, "I really loved being married to you even for a few hours."

"God, Kyoko," he hugged her as she cried. "I wish you understood how utterly and completely in love with you I am in. The moment we started dating, I was planning our wedding. I never once for a single moment of our relationship thought of a time where you weren't there with me. This morning simply pushed all my plans forward and honestly, I don't want to go backward. You so easily fit into the role of my wife that I don't want to go back to anything less than that." He leaned back to look at her shiny gold eyes filled with tears. He smiled down at her lovingly, "Kyoko, you are my wife. Everything else surrounding it is merely a formality."

"Okay," she mouthed not able to speak and quickly nodded and hugged him tightly snuggling her head against his chest again. She cleared her throat to speak, "Yes, I agree. I love you. I want to be with you. I want this so badly."

"Then there is no issue. Come on, our shower awaits," he told her and moved to get them into the already steaming shower.

On the other side of the presidential suite, Hikaru was resting back in Kanae's whirlpool tub with said woman leaning back against his chest looking like she was about to fall asleep herself. He smiled at the gorgeous woman with him and leaned in to kiss her shoulder and then his lips wanted to continue towards her neck.

"MO! Are you fucking serious right now?" she griped as he pressed another kiss at the crook of her neck and then chuckled as she still leaned her head away so he could continue.

"Then tell me no and I'll stop," he told her for what felt like the 100th time this morning because for all her complaining, she never once told him to stop. He nibbled up her neck, tasting the water more than her, but she moaned and squirmed in his lap as he reached her ear and sucked her lobe in. His hands slipped up from her waist to stroke up her flat stomach and cup her breast. The dark tips of her breasts were already hard even before his thumbs reached and promptly pinched them eliciting a throaty moan from her.

"Shit, this is like what number 5 in two hours?" she lifted her left arm to the back of his head. Her nails dug through his wet hair to scratch at his scalp pleasingly.

He smirked. "For you maybe. I only came twice so far, and I'm not quite ready for that again, but if you are, I'm happy to oblige."

She felt his hand slip down to reach between her thighs and Kanae bit her lip as she spread her legs open. Hikaru shifted, moving her so that he could hook her right leg with his own and his left knee bent up to pin her left leg against the side of the tub.

"I do have a few questions though," he whispered to her as he glided his fingers along the sides of her swollen labia. The water made his touch rougher, her slick wetness washed away in the water they were in, so every time he grazed her eager clit made her body twitch and her breath hitch.

"What?" She breathed as she eagerly waited for more.

"Are you sure this is all you want?" He asked and her mind struggled to understand. His fingers moved up her folds and she tried to thrust her hips to force his hand on the spot she needed but he did not give that to her, instead they moved back down.

"YES, I want this. Fucking stop teasing me," she commanded and reached down to redirect his hand with her right.

"No," he countered and grabbed her right wrist with his left hand and forced it back up. Kanae didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. She couldn't move her right leg because of his. Her left was pinned down with his as well. Her left arm was stretched above her head as she was clutching her fingers into his hair, and now his left arm was stretched across her upper chest to hold her right wrist up so that her hand was up by her jaw. She tried to move her left arm down, slip it between her and his arm, but he flexed his arm under her chin not allowing her to move.

She was effectively restrained. Her body heated up as her heart started to race. She flushed in excitement and then he returned to her clit again making her body shiver uncontrollably at the feel of it all. He stayed there, rotating those fingers directly over that bundle of nerves and she was so worked up that her hips were gyrating with him. Then he suddenly stopped and she growled.

"Answer my question and I'll continue," he told her as he once again touched her everywhere but where she wanted.

"I'm not going to be your girlfriend. Let's just have fun and leave it at that," she answered and then squirmed against him wanting her reward.

"Do you not like me?"

Kanae rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I like what you do TO me, and I really wish you would continue."

He did continue, but instead of going back to her clit, he plunged two fingers inside of her and she moaned as he thrust harshly against her g-spot.

"That works. Yes. That's good," she moaned. She was happy when he stopped asking questions, focusing more on her and his movements inside of her. His grip tightened around her as he worked her over which she loved. She couldn't move, totally at his mercy and she loved it. Having this man hold her down, pleasing her, making her come again and again. It was first-rate.

It's only been 12 hours and he knew her body so well. Her breath came out in short sharp breaths and her hips were started to move with him. She was so close so he stopped.

"NO! Hikaru, what are you doing?!"

He did not relent his questions. "I want to do more than this. We can keep it secret if you are worried about PR. Why won't you date me?"

"ARG. If you aren't going to finish me off, then let me go!" She fumed and jerked her body back and forth testing his strength, but he held firm.

"No," he told her and lightly caressed her inner thigh and peppered her shoulder and neck with kisses. She instantly stopped moving. "Do you really want to leave?" He asked as he started to massage her abdomen in strong sure strokes.

"No," she breathed with a sigh. He stroked and kissed her skin until she melted under his touch and his lips. Slowly relaxing as he held her and ran his large wet hand along her body, everywhere that would normally be deemed non-sexual but to her only raised her awareness of him, her desire and need to have him.

"I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, Kanae. I want to see where this goes. We don't have to have public dates or tell any of our friends. We will do what you want to do."

"This is all I want," she told him again. The same thing she told him at the restaurant downstairs. "This is the only thing I'm going to want to do."

"How about a compromise," he told her and she shuddered as he slowly moved his hand back down to her core. He instantly slipped his fingers over her clit, gently circling it without direct contact. He started out slow all over again. Her body felt heavy after his massage and then to have him touch her intimately again sent a warm wave of pleasure through her. He worked her up slow and steady until he saw her bite her lip. A soft groan escaped her lips as he touched her then, her body ready to feel his fingers directly on her again.

"For every 5 times I make you orgasm, you have to spend two hours doing something I want to do," he offered as his fingers moved up and over her clit. Her hips were started to move against him and thankfully he didn't stop this time.

"No," she whispered and he started to slow down. His rotation slowly moving away from her clit.

"Please, Hikaru. You don't want to date me. I'm not a nice person," she said and then whimpered as he didn't speed back up. "Please touch me, please?"

He groaned at the sound of her voice, and his hand sped up over her instinctually. "Are you trying to distract me with that voice?" he asked with a thick deep voice. Kanae could feel him getting hard again. She learned a few of his buttons too after these 12 hours. Making her voice go soft and needy. He loved it when she begged and honestly, for all that he did to her, a little begging was worth it all.

"Yes. Please. I need you. Hikaru, please make me cum," she implored in a mousy voice and his hand doubled his efforts making her cry out and shudder in his grip.

"Agree," Hikaru said again. "Agree to the terms and I'll make sure you are well and thoroughly fucked whenever you want."

"Yes," she came instantly at his words and his aggressive touch. As soon as her body flushed in its release, Hikaru let her go, taking her around the waist and bringing them both to their knees in the water. He thrust his hard cock inside of her from behind and her body instantly sucked him in.

Kanae did not take chances. She was always careful and never left anything to chance, but the feel of him filling her after coming, bare without the rubber between them felt too fucking good to stop him. His thick cock filled her up and she didn't give a shit that there was no condom. She was on the pill, there will be no children and if they had any kind of STD, she probably already had it by now.

"Fuck," he growled as her voice rang out, moaning at every thrust and he knew he found that spot for her again. Her voice got louder and he felt her tightened around him. "Easy, easy," he huffed but did not slow down and her body couldn't help itself. He leaned over her, his right hand appeared beside hers on the edge of the tub trying to support himself, as he continued to hit her just right.

"Don't stop. Don't fucking stop," she stressed and shoved her hips back against him.

"You're so fucking tight, I'm going to come," he told her and she leaned over and bit his wrist hard.

"DAMN IT!" he jerked his hand back but didn't stop moving. Instead, he reached around her and started to play with her clit and that was all she needed. Kanae cried out, tightening her hold of him inside her. He groaned and thrust twice more before stilling within her. She could feel his cum spill inside of her. Considering their time together, it wasn't going to be very much. His cock pulsed within and she squeezed him, milked him making him gasp at the feel of her grabbing him tightly. A few seconds later he slipped out of her and leaned back into the tub panting.

Kanae looked back at him with a scowl and cursed. "I'm going to regret this. I know I am," she grumbled.

"Fine. For every 5 times, you give me an orgasm, I'll go on a date with you," she conceded making him grin a large goofy stupid smile.

"Deal," he pushed himself forward to hug her. "And you are only allowed to come to me for your needs. You can't go to another man, and you can't use a toy unless it's in my hand," he amended making her gasp.

"A toy does not mean that you cause it! Those don't count."

He smirked at her. "I'll make it worth it. I promise you that you will never be able to get out of it what I can give you if you used it by yourself."

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "You are arrogant and overconfident."

Still smiling, he nibbled at her jaw. "But I have you wondering now, don't I?"

"No," she lied making him chuckle.

"Do you agree?"

She gave it a though. Even though he was holding her, kissing her neck and massaging her back with those strong clever fingers. She wanted to think this through because it was a bad idea. "I reserve the right to back out of this at any moment in time."

He pulled back and looked at her seriously. "Of course," he replied. "But the moment you back out, that's it. We are over. I don't do casual sex, Kanae. I want to at least see if this can go somewhere, but if it doesn't work out, then that's fine. Also, we both reserve the right to renegotiate the terms and conditions of the agreement at any time; however, things will only change if both parties agree, or the contract is terminated by either party."

She snorted. "I think we've been to too many contract meetings."

He laughed. "Yeah, that's probably true." He leaned in with his humorous smile and nuzzled her nose with his. "Do you agree?" he asked as he tilted his head slightly getting ready to kiss her.

Kanae licked her lips and moved her head the other way to match his actions. "I should say no."

"But you are going to say yes," he stated frankly making her growl.

"Arrogant prick," she cursed making him smirk.

"You already know I can back up that statement."

"Mo! Shut up," she snapped and kissed him. Their jaw relaxed open and their tongues melted against each other. Her body easily heated up as he ran his hands up and down her back while he kissed her sensuously. Flushing her body against his, Kanae moaned into his mouth and started to slip her hands over his surprisingly strong body. She knew that he was spent, but that only meant that she could tease him longer, play with him with her hands, her mouth until…

"Nope," he pulled back and her thoughts came crashing down. He pulled back and stood up from the tub and she watched him confused and annoyed.

"I made you climax six times now," he told her as he got out. He turned around, bent down and grabbed her just below her butt to lift her out of the tub. She had to pull her legs up so that they wouldn't hit the tub, but really, for being a man of such small stature, he was freakishly strong.

"You own me a date," he declared with a huge smile.

She forced him to put her down and he did so gently all the while smiling. "I thought that didn't start until we got back to Japan."

He laughed. "I never said that, nor did you. Come on. Let's get dressed and tour Vegas."

"You said for two hours! Taking a tour will take more than that."

"You specified "a date" and did not include a time frame with it. You superseded the terms with a counteroffer that I accepted," he grinned while her mouth was left agape. Truly, this man surprised her at every turn.

"Get dressed and I'll be back in ten minutes. I need to go back to my hotel room and bring back my bag," he told her as he dried off with a towel.

"Bring back your bag?" she asked grabbing another towel from the rack.

"Yeah, might as well stay here for the remainder of the trip," he stated casually.

"Ah no, this is Kyoko's and my room. Where are you going to sleep while she is here?"

Hikaru looked at her dumbfounded and then snorted. "She's married now, remember? She's not sleeping anywhere but in Hizuri's bed."

"Oh," she said softly wondering how she could forget such a thing. Lost in her thoughts, Hikaru stepped up and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back. Don't run away," he joked and walked back into the bedroom to get his clothes.

Kanae scowled at him. And then flushed as her heart started to race as she quickly started to get dry so she could get dressed and ready to go.

Kanae and Hikaru spent the rest of the day out taking a tour of someone silly attractions Vegas dared to call museums and even took in a dinner with a show before heading back to the hotel room.

Kyoko and Kuon did learn that they were not married. Looking through their phones they found out they took selfies at a chapel at 3 am. When they arrived with rings in hand, the employees had them preregister for a marriage license but they had to come back the next day after picking up the license for the officiant to submit the final paperwork. But they still performed the ceremony for them and even offered them a memory package deal of the whole thing now that they were back.

They researched Kuon's idea of going ahead with the paperwork to make it official. When they went to the Marriage License Bureau with the required IDs, they found out that Kyoko – not being a citizen - needed an apostille as well as the marriage certificate to legally marry in a foreign country.

So that stopped all effort of getting hitched in Vegas. Which was a good thing because when they went to dinner with Kuon's parents and Yukihito they saw the rings; people broke down crying.

His mother Julie especially, "How could you get married and not invite us?! How could you elope in a casino chapel!? No dress? No party?! Nothing!?"

"Kuon, how could you be so completely irresponsible," Yukihito laid into them too. "Even in both of your drunken states, one of you surely must have realized what this meant. Could you imagine…"

"Okay enough!" Kuon yelled out silencing the table.

"We didn't get married. Thought it wasn't for lack of trying. We have to get married in Japan or have Kyoko apply for other required documents to get married here. Since I have dual citizenship with Japan, it would be easier to get married there than here."

Yukihito sighed a breath of relief. It wasn't that he didn't want them to get married, but what a horrible way of doing so. Getting drunk and getting married in some hole in the wall chapel. The press would have a field day with that, and everyone would start a pool on their divorce date. It was a recipe for disaster.

The moment Julie found out that the deal wasn't done, her whole face lit up. "Wait! So, then we can have a real ceremony? Oh thank you, God, that is wonderful news! I know the perfect designer to make the dress. He owes me a favor. It will be perfect. We can have it at the…"

"She's gone," Kuon sighed and took a drink of his water. Julie had pulled out her phone and was furiously typing things on it and of course, it didn't seem odd at all that Yukihito was right there with her already planning and voicing his thoughts on the subject. Kyoko eyed them wondering if she should be part of that but didn't actually want to join in.

Kuu smiled between bites of his food at his children. The relief at the table was tangible and he was still eating his 12th plate from the buffet line while everyone was talking. He was quietly observing everything and asked between bites, "Why are you wearing the rings if you aren't married yet?"

The two of them flushed and protectively fingered their rings. Kyoko was the one who spoke up first, "Um, when we found out that we got married, we were actually really happy about it. I mean neither of us thought we would be here so soon, but since it happened, we…" she looked up at Kuon and flushed, "we accepted it. Then to find out that it wasn't real, we didn't…"

Kuon took her hand in his and squeezed it, then finished the statement for her, "We are married where it matters most - in our hearts. We got married last night and we don't want that to change."

Julie had stopped her planning with Yukihito and was listening to their conversation and tears were already falling when Kuon finished his statement. Kuu took his sobbing wife cooing about how adorable her children were and laughed.

"Then that's all that matters. Welcome to the family, Mrs. Kyoko Hizuri."

Kyoko flushed bright red. "I can't change my name yet," she replied bashfully. Yukihito suddenly came up behind them, wrapping his arms around both their shoulders and hugged them.

"HAPPY ENGAGEMENT!" He yelled loud enough that most of the restaurant heard them and everyone started to clap. Some even started to stand and whistle loudly with congratulations. Kyoko blushed and hid under Kuon's arm. He was even blushing as he raised his hand up in the air and waved at the strangers giving them their warm wishes.

And this was only the beginning. However, it was a beginning that both of them were eager to start living.

* * *

**Things I wanted in the story:**

**Yashiro naked in bed with Kyoko/Ren(Kuon)**

**Tattoos**

**Kanae sleeping with Hikaru with handcuffs. I had SOO much FUN with this. It's almost embarrassing. Almost... okay it was satisfying. hehe**

**Thanks for spending your time with my thoughts.**


End file.
